My number one girl
by driver picks the music
Summary: Sequel to Come Back To Me, fourth in the Red Camaro series. The cat's out of the bag, everyone knows about Charlie and Bass. Now the only thing left is to figure out where to go from here. But with Rachel avoiding the topic and Miles avoiding everyone, that's a little easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got finished (mostly) with school sooner than I thought I would and was able to start on this over the weekend! yay! lol**

**This story will have a little more angst and will be a little chewier than the others, but will still mostly be full of fluffy Charloe goodness, so don't worry about that.**

**For the last few stories, I have used Keith Urban as my inspiration musical source, but for this story that just wasn't working...so instead I went in another direction and if anyone is interested, this time it was 2 different Justin Timberlake songs...That Girl was one of them (the title is actually a line from that one), but the bulk of this stories inspiration has come from the song Mirrors (played on repeat while I'm writing).**

**As with the other stories, you can't just listen to the song and know what's going to happen, because it's not going to be exactly the same, but that is where my inspiration came from...So please, listen to your hearts content if you want to, they are both really great songs and won't spoil anything  
**

**This story isn't all written yet, but I do have a chunk of it started, so hopefully it will come pretty quickly like the others did.**

**Thanks for reading, sorry for the epic note...lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...if I did (Spoiler) I would not have worried viewers by leaving Miles trapped in a basement for days!**

* * *

Charlie was laying against his side. She was awake, he knew, but she wasn't saying anything. Then again he hadn't said anything either. He just wondered if she was silent for the same reasons as him. But judging by the tension he felt in her shoulders, probably not.

He was just enjoying being with her, not having to worry about anyone catching them together, or Miles randomly showing up and having to come up with a good enough reason for her to be here.

But obviously something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Bass finally asked, breaking the quiet of the room.

Charlie shifted on the bed and looked at him. "I'm worried." She said.

Bass raised a brow as he too turned onto his side, facing her. "About what?"

Charlie sighed. "What's the longest you and Miles have gone without talking? And not," she said. "Because you were separated for whatever reason when you were in the Marines, but when it was your own choices?" she asked.

Bass shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know, about a week when we were eighteen."

"Why?" Charlie asked,

Bass sighed. This was a conversation he had hoped to never have to have with her, but, as they say, in for a penny in for a pound. "I slept with his girlfriend." He said. Charlie's eyes widened but he kept going before she had a chance to speak.

"I was stupid and we were drunk and it was a one time thing and I told him about it the next day because I felt so bad about it." He shrugged. "He broke up with her and stopped talking to me after he punched me in the face." He said. "Which I more than deserved."

Charlie frowned. "So you slept with his girlfriend, got into a fight and were still talking again a week later?"

Bass nodded, also frowning. "Yeah."

Charlie rolled over, one hand resting on the bed between them and the other resting on her forehead as she frowned at the ceiling. "So in almost forty years you guys have gone one week without willingly talking to each other."

Bass nodded. "Yes."

Charlie turned her head to look at him. "Until now."

He nodded once again. "Until now."

Charlie sat up and Bass copied her movements. "Miles hasn't spoken to either of us in three weeks." She said, looking at him. "And you have to ask what I'm worried about?"

She looked on the verge of tears. "I ruined your relationship with your best friend." She turned so she was facing him. "He's the one person you've needed for most of your life, and I ruined that for you."

Bass shook his head, smiling softly. "No, you didn't." he said. "It's not ruined, he'll come around, and if he doesn't," he shrugged. "that will really suck." He said, causing her to chuckle a little as she wiped at her eyes. "But it'll be his choice, not yours."

"And besides, he's not the person I need the most." Bass said.

Charlie raised her eyes to his. "He's not?" she asked

Bass shook his head. "No." he said as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, slightly salty from her tears.

"Do you know why, the first time I told you I loved you, I just sort of threw it into the conversation?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head and he smiled at the way her hair fell into her face. He reached over and brushed it back. "Because it scared the hell out of me, how much I wanted to tell you."

Charlie smiled. "Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Miles is my brother, he'll come around; he just needs time to process this." Bass laid a hand on her cheek. "You mean more to him than his high school girlfriend did, that's why this is taking him longer to work through." He said. "He can't just break up with you." He said with a chuckle. "He's got to figure out how to deal with this, for both of us.

"Because he might think of me like a brother, but he sees you like a daughter." Bass said and then frowned. "and I never want to think about that again because that's just creepy." He said and Charlie laughed.

He laid back on the bed, taking her with him. "Besides," he said. "you just said he's not been talking to you either." He said and she nodded. "So if you should feel about him not talking to me, I should feel really bad about him not talking to you." Bass said. "You actually live with the guy."

Charlie shrugged. "Alright then, neither us will feel bad." She said "We'll just do what he asked and give him more time." She sighed and snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes. "He'll come around when he's ready."

Bass wrapped an arm around her and buried his face in her hair and sighed. Miles would come around. And if not, Bass thought to himself, they would figure out how to deal with that later on.

* * *

**A little on the short/sad side, but I hope you liked it anyway. More to come tomorrow.  
**

**Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for all the favorites follows and reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**This chapter is still a little on the sad side, but we're getting closer to not sad stuff...lol I hope it doesn't disappoint. :)**

**I'm almost finished with chapter 3 so hopefully I can have that posted before I go to school tomorrow evening (My last class until the fall yay!).**

* * *

Charlie woke up to an empty bedroom. She looked around and saw a note lying on the table by her phone. She reached for the phone first to check the time and was surprised to see that she had not only slept through the night but also through 3 missed calls from her mother and 2 texts from Danny. The second text telling her he had talked to Bass and not to worry about calling.

She reached for the note next. It said that Bass had gone to the shop and would be back later before lunch. She smiled when she saw that instead of his name he had written a simple, love you, at the end.

Charlie stretched in the bed before getting up and straightening the covers. She then made her way into the kitchen to get a glass of water, grabbing the remote to the stereo and turning on some music on her way.

After filling her glass she brought it to her lips to take a drink as she turned. She let out a little shriek and jumped, spilling half the glass down the front of herself when she found Miles standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." He said, both speaking at the same time.

He reached forward and grabbed a dish towel off the counter and handed it to her. "Sorry." He said again as she took the towel.

Charlie shook her head and sat her glass down. "It's fine." She said, dabbing at her shirt. "What ah…what are you doing here?" she asked him again.

"Looking for you, your mother was worried when you didn't answer you phone after not coming home all night, she said you usually tell her if you're not coming back." He said. "I tried calling Bass but he didn't answer either."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah he's at work, sometimes he doesn't get service in the garage." She frowned. "Danny texted and said not to worry about calling back because he talked to Bass."

Miles nodded. "Oh, I guess nobody's communicating very well."

Charlie raised her brows. "Yeah," she said. "it's almost like getting the silent treatment." She said her voice full of sarcasm.

Miles had the good grace to look slightly ashamed but remained quiet. Charlie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Anyway," she said, changing the subject back to what they were talking about. "We just fell asleep last night and I forgot to call her, I hadn't planned on staying. I'll call her, let her know I'm ok and there's no reason to worry." She said.

"After all," she said. "I was perfectly safe all night, right here, with Bass."

Charlie watched a muscle tick in Miles's jaw but he didn't say anything for a moment. "Right," he finally said. "I'm gonna go." He said as he took a step back.

Charlie sighed and watched him head to the front door, not knowing what to say, but hating the strain between them.

Miles opened the front door and stopped when he found Bass on the other side. A tray with two coffee cups was in one hand, and his other hand hanging in midair where he had been reaching for the doorknob.

"Hey buddy." Bass said, surprised to see Miles in his house.

Miles stepped out around him. "Hey." He said, but kept walking to his car parked a little ways down the road where Bass hadn't seen it.

Bass walked inside and raised his brows in question when he saw Charlie standing in the kitchen in a puddle of water, wet shirt clinging to her stomach and a sad smile on her face.

"Well he talked to me." She said.

Bass walked over and sat the tray down. "What happened?" he asked, taking in the spilled water.

Charlie shook her head. "I forgot to let anyone know I wouldn't be home, and mom sent him over before he talked to Danny."

He nodded. "Well," he said. "I've got good news." He said, hoping to distract her from what was obviously not a happy family reunion. "I got a text Monica when I went to get those." He said, point at the coffee.

Charlie raised her brows as she dropped the towel to the floor and used her foot to swipe it through the water. "Yeah?"

"She invited us to get a drink with her and her boyfriend tonight." Bass chuckled. "Actually," he said. "She invited them to go with us, said it could be my treat, since she saved me butt, her words not mine." He said with another chuckle.

Charlie smiled. "I had wondered when she was going to bring that up again." She said.

Bass chuckled. "What I was wondering was how she got my number?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Charlie said.

Suddenly Charlie looked up at him. "What are you doing here? Is it lunch time already?" she asked, looking towards the clock on the stove.

Bass shook his head. "Not quite, but I have to get back to the shop later, so I thought you might want to get something early?" he asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I'll just go get dried off." She said, taking a step towards the hallway leading to his bedroom and stopped. "I don't have any clothes." She said.

Bass smiled. "Second drawer on the dresser, you'll probably be able to find a t-shirt that will work for now."

…..

A few minutes later Charlie emerged, dry, a smile on her face and her shoes in her hand. "Let me just slip these on and then we can go." She said.

Bass looked up from the magazine he was looking through as he waited for her and let out a soft breath. "Wow, I've never made that look that good before." He said, gesturing to the shirt she was wearing.

It was too big for her, so she gathered the extra material in the back and tied it in a knot, showing just a small amount of skin between the bottom of the shirt and the top of her jeans.

Charlie smiled as she sat down to put her shoes on. "You'd probably be surprised just how good you can make a shirt look." She said, making him laugh.

He stood up and held a hand out to her. "Why don't we leave that discussion for later, I skipped breakfast and have a feeling you slept through it, so let's go get some food."

Charlie grabbed his hand and let him pull her up. She was still sad about her failed talk with Miles, but she wasn't going to let him and his grumpiness bring her down and ruin her time with the man holding her hand.

* * *

**OK I know, Miles kind of sucks right now...I am working on that, he's just being so darn stubborn about them being together. But we all know Miles, he's a bit of a hot head sometimes, but he means well and he usually comes around in the end...and he can never stay mad at Bass or Charlie either one for very long...only like 5 years if the show is anything to go off of...lol  
**

**Really though, I wanted to use this chapter to show that even though he's mad at them and not speaking to either of them, he still cares and worries about her and will always make sure she's ok.**

**New chapter tomorrow, or later today I guess since it's a little after midnight my time right now :)**

**Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK this chapter is full of Charloe sweetness, it has some Monica because she was too fun not to bring back, and it's got a little bit of seriousness thrown in for good measure. :) I hope everyone likes it!**

**Thank for all the favorites and follows and reviews, you guys rock!**

* * *

Later that night, Bass was pleasantly surprised when they got to the bar to meet Monica and her boyfriend Dave, when he found out that Dave was actually ten years older than Monica. He didn't tell Charlie, but he had been a little nervous about spending the evening with a whole group that was going to be so much younger than him. She said the age difference didn't bother her, but he still couldn't help but wonder if she would feel the same when it was so glaringly obvious.

But the evening had gone surprisingly well and he was glad that Charlie seemed to be having such a good time after her disastrous talk with Miles that morning.

"So you ever been?" Dave asked.

Bass raised his brows, realizing that he had missed part of the conversation. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Surfing? Monica and Charlie were saying they had never been." Dave said.

Bass nodded and laughed. "Yeah once actually." He said.

Dave raised his brows and smiled. "What happened?" he asked.

Charlie was interested in this story as well, it was one she had never heard before, and from the way he laughed about it, it must have left an impression.

Bass smiled. "When I was in the marines, Miles, Charlie's uncle, and I were stationed in California and we had a couple of days on leave. We ended up meeting a couple of girls." He said, glancing at Charlie. She smiled and he chuckled. "They thought it would be a good idea to teach us how to surf, and being the idiots that we were, we agreed.

"I was actually doing pretty well for a beginning, so I was told anyway, until I wiped out." He said.

Charlie laughed. "What happened?"

Bass held up his hand and pointed to the thin scar on his wrist. "I caught my hand on the board and broke my wrist." He said and shook his head with another chuckled "Ended up having to have surgery on it."

Charlie covered her mouth with her hand while Monica chuckled and Dave gave a quiet "ouch" of sympathy.

Bass nodded. "Yeah, ending up in surgery after my first try, kind of turned me off surfing after that." He shrugged "And not surprisingly, turned the girl off of me pretty fast also."

Bass smiled when Charlie threw her head back and laughed, not caring that her laughter was at his expense. He would take up surfing tomorrow if it would keep that look on her face.

…..

"OK I'm getting refills." Charlie said as she stood up. "You guys want another?" she asked the other three sitting at the table.

They all nodded and Bass raised his brows. "You want me to come with you?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head. "No I've got it, you guys stay here." She said, including Monica who was starting to stand as well.

"So Charlie said you two have known each other forever." Dave said, drawing Bass's attention.

He nodded. "Yeah pretty much."

Dave raised a brow. "Well her forever right?" he said with a chuckle, referring to the gap in their ages.

Bass smirked and nodded. "Well yeah." He said. "I grew up with her uncle and her dad." He said, wondering if he would feel less or more self-conscious about it himself if he just got all the information out now.

"Charlotte's Uncle Miles and I are the same age, met when we were kids and had already enlisted right out of high school when Charlie was born." He said. "I saw her every once in a while when she was a kid and we came home on leave, but mostly it was just a couple of days here and there until she was about thirteen and Miles and I both mustard out and came home."

He shrugged. "She was always just a kid though," he said as Charlie walked over with their drinks balanced carefully in her hands. "until she wasn't." he said, smiling at her.

Charlie sat down and smiled. "Are you talking about me?" she asked with a playful wink.

Bass shrugged. "Just talking about how we've known each other forever." He said as he placed his arm on the back of her chair.

"Actually," Monica said. "he's trying to figure out if it's weird that he's known you since before you were born." She said in a matter of fact manner.

Bass raised his brows and Charlie looked at him. "I thought we talked about the age thing?" she asked.

Monica waved a hand as if to brush away what Charlie said. "Oh don't get mad at him, he didn't even realize he was doing it."

"What?" Bass asked.

Dave chuckled. "You might as well just let her go, she's not going to stop until she's said her piece and she's surprisingly good at reading people."

So Bass gave her a 'go ahead' signal and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

Monica took a drink and cleared her throat. "Alright here we go." She said. "You're worried that even though she says it doesn't matter, that someday she'll worry about the gap in your ages, and feel embarrassed about being with someone so much older than she is."

Bass frowned but didn't say anything so Monica continued. "Simply put, you're afraid." She said and held up a hand to stop him when Bass opened his mouth to respond. "You're afraid that you're keeping her from a relationship that would be a better fit for her."

Bass closed his mouth but the frown remained on his face, and Charlie raised her brows at him. "Are you serious? You really think that?" she asked, surprise tinging her voice.

But Monica wasn't finished. "Which also tells me that you're kind of stupid." She said and once again Bass raised his brows but still remained quiet.

"Because," Monica said. "if you heard the way she talks about you when you're not around or really saw the way she looks at you, you would know that she genuinely loves you." She said and shrugged. "Which means that there's not anyone else that's the right person for her." she shook her head. "Not when you make her so happy."

Bass turned his head and looked at Charlie, one brow cocked and she rolled her eyes at Monica. "I don't talk about him that much." She said.

Monica laughed and leaned forward, elbows on the table and looked between Bass and Dave. "Oh please," she said. "I could write a book about how much she talks about this guy." She said, using her thumb to motion to Bass.

Charlie shook her head. "No, no way, you are over exaggerating." She said.

Monica raised her brows and sat back. "Really? You want to put that to a little test?" she asked and it was Charlie's turn to lean back, arms crossed after giving the go ahead.

"This is a fun night." Dave said, looking at Bass, who only chuckled and shook his head.

Monica smiled. "OK let's see." She said rubbing her hands together like she was getting ready for something big.

"We'll start with some basics. His name is Sebastian but Charlie is the only one who can call him that." She said looking to Bass for conformation and smiled when he nodded.

"He's a righty, but, when he plays baseball he bats left handed." Another nod from Bass.

Monica smiled at her small victories. "He's forty-five, which puts him twenty-one years older than Charlie, but he acts much younger so it all evens out." She said making Bass laugh and Charlie smirked and shook her head.

"Best friends with Miles Matheson, a cutie pie who's just too friendly for his own good." She said, earning a wide smile and laugh from Bass and Charlie both and a confused look from Dave.

…

After continuing the game for a little while longer, proving to Charlie that she did indeed talk about him often Monica sat back and sighed. "See?" She said to Bass. "That should tell you that she doesn't care how old you are or young she is, she loves you for you, not your age." She said.

Bass turned his head to look at Charlie and smiled at her. "Yeah, I can see that." He said and Charlie smiled at him.

"Good, because Sebastian," she said earning herself an eye roll. "if you don't stop acting like you're doing something wrong I'm going to develop a complex." She said with a chuckle.

After that Dave started to tell a story about something that had happened to a friend of his, and Charlie turned to look at him while he talked.

But Bass couldn't take him eyes off of her. She was right, they weren't doing anything wrong. She didn't have an issue with their ages so he needed to let that go. Because even if others had a problem with it, he didn't care. She made him whole, and he wasn't going to let that go because of a number.

* * *

**Just so you know, this has been the longest chapter out of all of the stories in this series so far...only by about 200 words, but still...lol**

**Now I'm off to the last class of the semester and then I'm done with school until the fall! woohoo!**

**Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter...I don't think it's as good as it could be, but it is what it is. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Hi honey, are you home for the night or are you leaving again?" Rachel asked Charlie when they passed in the upstairs hallway.

"I'm gonna be home later, but I'm going out with Sebastian for a while, I won't be here for dinner." She answered.

Charlie had noticed that her mother flinched less when she called him by his full name rather than his nickname and she figured that was because she was the only one to call him that, so Rachel could distance herself from the situation easier than when Charlie called him Bass.

Charlie wanted her mother to accept her relationship with Bass but she was willing to let her work her way into it. Rachel avoiding talking about it but still speaking to her was preferable to what she was getting from Miles at least.

"Alright, have fun with your friends." Rachel said as she gave Charlie a smile and a pat on the shoulder as she passed by.

Charlie rolled her eyes and turned to find Danny standing in his door way, having watched the awkward interaction.

"Hey." She said to her brother.

Danny raised a brow. "You know what she's doing right?"

Charlie looked behind her, where her mother had just been. "Avoiding the situation." She said as she turned back to Danny.

Danny shook her head. "She's not avoiding it, she's just trying to figure out a way to support you and Miles both even though everybody knows he's being a jackass." He said.

Danny walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Face it kid," he said. "You broke the family." He said and then smiled to let her know he was kidding.

"Very funny." She said and rolled her eyes, playfully smacking his stomach. "And don't call me kid, I'm older than you." She frowned up at him. "Even if you are bigger than me."

Danny laughed. "Sorry, I was channeling my inner Miles. Won't happen again." He said.

…

Bass sighed as he stepped up to the front door. Charlie hadn't answered her phone and he wasn't about to sit in the car and honk like a stupid teenager just because he was afraid of who might answer the door.

After he knocked, he couldn't help the smile that lit his face when Rachel answered the door.

"Bass, hey." She said. She took a step back so he could enter. She frowned slightly. "Are you here to see Miles?" she asked.

Bass shook his head. "Ah no, Charlie actually." He said.

Rachel nodded. "Oh" she said, and he couldn't help but notice she seemed a little disappointed. "I'll go let her know you're here."

"Rachel." He said, stopping her.

She turned to look at him, brows raised. "Yeah?"

"Is Miles here?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I was going to tell you, if you were here for him, he's out with a couple of guys from work." She said and gave him a small smile.

He nodded. "Right, ok, thanks."

…..

"So your mom…" Bass said when they were in the car.

Charlie sighed. "Yeah, she's being weird. Danny said it's her way of trying to do right by me and Miles both." She shook her head. "But at least she's speaking to me, even if it's overly cheerful, so that's one up on Miles." She said as she fastened her seat belt.

Bass reached over and gave her hand a squeeze before pulling away from the house.

…..

They were sitting at a table by the front window. They had been talking about anything and everything it seemed like to Charlie and she was having a great time. She hadn't realized that there was so much about him she hadn't known before, but she was loving getting to know him better.

Charlie took a sip from her wine glass as Bass twirled his fork through his plate of pasta. "How did I never know that you are a math whiz?" she asked him.

Bass shrugged. "It always came easy to me, but Miles was always the one that enjoyed it, so I let that be his thing when we were in school, and after school I just didn't see the need to point it out to anyone." He said and took a sip of his own wine. "I use it, obviously, at work. It comes in handy, knowing what I'm doing, but it's not a big deal."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Right, the smart ones always say that." She said and pointed to herself. "Try being me when it comes to math. I am horrible at it, can't solve a problem to save my life."

Bass shook his head a little. "Yeah, but look what you can do with words. You're amazing when it comes to writing. I've read some of your stuff remember, you're wonderful." He said.

Charlie smiled and turned her face away. Bass cleared his throat. "Actually that reminds me, I found something yesterday that I wanted to show you."

"What is it?" Charlie asked, her eyes back on him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and smiled as he pulled a folded piece of paper out. "When you were what, about eleven, you wrote your first short story for school right?" he asked.

Charlie nodded, her brows furrowed. "Yeah, how do you know that?"

Bass held up the paper. "You gave, pretty much everyone you knew, a copy of it." He said as he unfolded the paper.

Charlie's eyes widened. "You kept it?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Bass nodded with a smile. "Evidently." He said. "I found this stuck in a shoe box in my closet, full of a lot of things I haven't looked at in a long time." He shrugged. "Things that have been important to me at one point or another."

Charlie smiled again. "My story was important to you?" she asked.

Bass nodded as he looked into her eyes and reached his hand over and placed it over hers where it rested on the table, giving it a light squeeze. "Of course it was." He said. "Because _you_ have _always_ been important to me." He said. "You're part of my family. You always have been."

…

Later, after Bass dropped Charlie off at home, she found her mother waiting for her in the living room.

"Charlie?" she said, getting her attention after she walked in the door.

She found Rachel sitting in a chair in the room all alone. "Hey mom, what's up?" she asked.

Rachel stood up and went to her, meeting her in the middle of the room. She placed her hands on Charlie's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "He makes you happy right? And he treats you well?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes, of course." She said.

Rachel nodded. "Good." She said. "And you treat him well? And he's happy?" she asked.

Charlie nodded once again. "Yes, that's what he tells me anyway." She said with a one sided smile.

Rachel dropped her hands from Charlie's shoulders. "Good." She said. "That's good. I'm…I'm happy for you." She said finally.

Charlie raised her brows. "Really?" she asked, unsure if she should believe what she was hearing.

Rachel nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah actually, I love you both, and if you're both happy, that's great." She said. "Just," she said the smile dropping slightly. "Be careful. Ok?"

Charlie nodded. "Ok." She said, knowing as she agreed that there was no reason for the caution. There was nothing to be careful of. They would never do anything to intentionally hurt the other.

Rachel smiled again and pulled Charlie into a hug. "I love you, you know that right?" Rachel said.

Charlie nodded as she hugged her mother back. "Yeah, I love you too." She said as she pulled back from her. "And thank you, for understanding." She said. "And talking to me."

Rachel placed a hand on Charlie's cheek. "He'll come around, he loves you both too and wants you both to be happy."

Charlie nodded. "I know, I just wish he would see that we are happy, together."

Rachel nodded. "I know, me too." She said. "I'm going to go to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night sweetheart." Rachel said, leaving Charlie alone.

Charlie watched her mother leave the room before she pulled her phone from her pocket. "Hey." She said when Bass answered after a couple rings. "You'll never guess what just happened."

* * *

**OK so Rachel's on board, now we just need Miles to come around.  
**

**I have a funny little story I thought I would share...last night my whole family had gotten together at my sisters house and we were all playing a game. In this game you get 5 seconds to name off three things in a certain category, like three flavors of ice cream, or three big 10 colleges...random things like that.  
Ok so my turn comes, I get, name three famous Generals...my mind goes blank and all I can think of is to shout out "Monroe! No wait, he's not real!"**

**Needless to say, I lost that round...lol**

**Anyhoo...lol I hope you liked the chapter, I am working on chapter 5 right now and hope to be able to post it later today (Thursday) but I make no promises because I might have to be away from my computer for a while. :( lol**

**Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it was brought to my attention by a loyal reviewer that it was unclear just how far Bass and Charlie have gone in their relationship, thus making it kind of hard to determine just how to read them.  
Now I just want to say that I had already planned on addressing this in this chapter, but I decided to put a little more focus on it. Now I don't write smut, I have nothing against it, I read it myself, I just don't feel comfortable writing it myself, so usually I just elude to certain things, hint a little. I don't feel, however, that that was good enough here. There's still no smut, you will not find that here if you're looking for it, but I did try to make it obvious just how far things have gone.**

**That being said, I'm very nervous about this chapter, because it's the first time with this series, that I have written a scene that didn't have either Bass or Charlie in it, but I hope that the things that happen in this scene and the following scene makes up for the lack of Charloe in the beginning of this chapter.**

**Also this chapter takes place immediately after the last one, just so you know.**

**Sorry for the very long note...lol I really hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

Rachel walked into her bedroom. Miles was already in there, sitting on the bed with his computer on his lap. She walked over to him and reached out and closed the lid.

"What are you doing?" Miles asked, frowning slightly at her.

Rachel sighed. "No Miles, what are you doing?" she asked. "What do you think is going to happen if you don't talk to them? That everything is suddenly going to go back to how it was? That they'll just stop being in love with each other?"

Miles snorted and Rachel raised her brows. "Oh, so that's it? You don't think they really love each other?" she asked.

He shook his head and sat his computer to the side and drew his legs up so that he was sitting cross legged on the bed, facing Rachel. "I think Charlie's a kid and she thinks she's in love with him, and I think that he's playing at love with her and it's going to blow up in their faces and we're all going to be stuck in the middle, because they're both family and we can't choose sides."

Rachel sat down beside him and placed a hand on his knee. "First of all, she's not a kid anymore." She said. "Charlie has spent more nights at Bass's house in the last month than she has here." She shrugged. "What do you think they've been doing over there? Playing crazy eights?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Plus," Rachel said. "She's older now than what I was when she was born."

Miles frowned but remained quiet. Rachel grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "And secondly," she said. "You've been so busy ignoring them, that you haven't seen the way he is with her. I don't think he's playing at anything, I think he really does care about her."

She took a breath and let it out. "And thirdly," she said. "this isn't something totally new for them, they've been together for almost 6 months now. If it was going to just blow up on them because it wasn't real, it would probably have done it by now, thanks in large part to you." She said.

Miles sighed and looked at her, worry evident in his eyes. Rachel smiled slightly and placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb across his cheekbone. "I know that you're worried about him hurting her. And I know that you're worried that she'll hurt him." She said.

"I also know that you're worried that in spite of what you already said, you're going to have to choose a side and end up losing one of them." She said as she turned on the bed so she was facing him more. "But right now, ignoring them, all you're doing is losing them both because you're pushing them away."

Miles nodded. "I know." He said, letting his eyes drop from her face.

Rachel dropped her hand and shrugged. "Then talk to them, work this out. Because it's not going to just go away if you ignore it." She said.

Miles raised one brow at her. "How did you get to be so smart?" he asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm not that smart." She said. "I just figure things out faster than you do." She said, thinking about her own game of ignore the situation.

Miles chuckled and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. "OK, I'll talk to them."

Rachel smiled. "Good, because I miss our friend. It's been too long since Bass was around for more than a minute to pick up Charlie."

…..

Charlie hesitated in the hallway. She knew they were up in there, she couldn't make out what they were saying but she could hear them talking. Maybe she would just leave a note.

But just when she had decided to leave a note and not bother her mother, the bedroom door opened and Rachel walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Charlie, is everything alright? I thought you went to bed?" she said.

Charlie shook her head. "No, actually I was just coming to let you know that I'm leaving for the night." She said as she held up her overnight bag. "I'm going to Sebastian's house." She said.

Rachel nodded and gave her a smile. "Oh, yeah alright, thanks for letting me know." She said. "And tell Bass I said hello."

Charlie nodded as Rachel moved past her and headed towards the kitchen.

Tonight was just getting weirder and weirder.

….

Bass leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and his ankles crossed, watching as Charlie pulled her toothbrush from the toiletry bag she always brings with her.

After putting the brush into her mouth, Charlie notices him staring and turns to face him. "Whaa?" she said around a mouthful of toothpaste.

Bass smiles and shrugged one shoulder. "Nothing." He said.

Charlie raised a brow and rinsed her mouth out. "What's with the smile?" she asked as she rinsed her toothbrush off and placed it on the side of the sink.

Instead of answering, Bass walked over and picked up her toothbrush and placed it into the cup where he keeps his own.

"I was thinking." He said as he took a step back.

Charlie raised her brows, waiting for him to elaborate.

"You should just keep some stuff here." He said. "After the water incident yesterday morning, it might be a good idea to keep a couple of changes of clothes here." He said, wondering why he always ended up feeling like a stupid teenager when talking to her. He shrugged. "It might make it nicer on the occasional trip home from school over the next few months also."

Charlie looked to where their toothbrushes rested against each other in the cup, and smiled. She nodded her head as she turned back to him. "Yeah, I think you're right." She said.

Bass nodded. "Yeah?"

Charlie smiled a little wider. "Yeah." She said.

Bass smiled a little as he backed out of the bathroom into the bedroom. "Alright, well I don't know about you but I'm ready for bed." He said. Charlie raised her brows and his smile widened. "And not sleepy bed," he said. "fun bed." He said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Charlie laughed as she followed him out of the room, shutting off the light as she went.

* * *

**OK so there it is, I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm fairly certain Charlie and Bass are...lol  
**

**I would also like to say that I had to do a little re-write on the end after watching the latest episode of Melissa & Joey...Basses line about fun bed came straight from Joe. lol! I heard it and knew that was the perfect line to end this chapter on...lol I hope you all agree with me. :)**

**Thanks for reading  
**

**Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!**

**PS. if anyone is interested, I have a blog, full of awesome randomness and book reviews, link on my profile. I can also be found on Twitter at randipandi88, mostly tweeting and re-tweeting about Revolution :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Very sad news about Revolution, but I will not let that stop me from writing for these amazing characters. I also will not let that stop me from spreading the word as we fans try to get it noticed and picked up by another network! #RelocateRevolution is going around like crazy on Twitter and facebook, so spread the word!**

**This is, sadly, the last chapter for this story. In a few days I will be posting another one shot set at Christmas time before starting the next multi-chapter story. So don't worry, this is at a close, but there will be more.**

**I also have another story that I'm starting the outline process for, for a Miles/Charlie fic, where they aren't related...so be on the look out for those.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys all rock!**

* * *

Charlie had a great time spending the evening with her friends the other night, and she had a wonderful time last night at dinner with Bass, but one thing had been glaringly obvious to her. He missed Miles. Throughout both nights he had mentioned Miles multiple time, because he was involved in all of Bass's stories. From the time they were five years old until a few weeks ago, Miles and Bass did everything together, and Charlie wasn't going to let her relationship with Bass ruin that now. Especially now that Rachel was ok with it.

So she was going to go home and pack, because there were only a few days left before school started, and she was going to have it out with Miles. Because if he wanted to shut her out that was fine, but he wasn't going to throw away his best friend because he fell in love with a girl that Miles didn't think he should be with.

….

"We need to talk."

Miles looked up and sat his book down; he hadn't expected to be confronted before he had the chance to let them know he wanted to talk. "What do you want Bass?" Miles asked.

Bass walked into the living room of the Matheson house and sat down in the chair, turned slightly, so that he was facing towards where Miles sat on the couch. "You have to talk to her." he said.

Miles furrowed his brows but remained silent, wanting to hear what Bass had to say.

Bass shook his head. "If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine, I can deal with that if I have to." he said. "But she's getting ready to leave again, and after not seeing her for months already, do you really want to let her go like this?"

Bass stood up, pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table. "I get that you don't like what's happened, and I'm not saying that you have to, I'm just asking you to try, for her, to find a way to at least be ok with it." He said.

"I love her." Bass said, stopping his pacing to look at Miles. "I am in love with her, and you of all people should understand how huge that is for Me." he said and then shrugged. "And for some crazy reason she loves me too and I'm not going to just throw that away." He said.

Miles sighed and looked away from him, not able to meet his gaze because he knew that Bass was right.

"But she feels like she broke us, me and you, and she can't believe me when I tell her she's wrong, because you barely look at her when she's here. And you go out of your way to not speak to her." Bass said and Miles finally looked at him.

"I know you love her." Bass said. "And so does she, but she's having a really hard time believing it right now, so you need to get your head out of your ass and let her know it."

Bass walked out of the room without waiting to see if Miles would say anything back.

…..

Charlie zipped her bag closed after making sure she had everything ready to load into the jeep to take to school on Saturday, and then she sighed. "It's now or never." She said to herself as she headed for her bedroom door.

….

"So I'm leaving in a couple of days, school starts on Monday." She said when as she stood in front of the couch where Miles sat, still silent after his 'talk' with Bass.

"I know." He finally said.

Charlie sat down beside him. "OK just listen to me for a minute, because I need to say this and I really need you to hear me." She said, and Miles nodded. "OK." He said, knowing she deserved to get whatever she needed to off her chest after the way he had been treating her.

"I need you." She said and Miles turned to look at her. "But," she continued. "he needs you too." She said. "And if you can't ever accept the two of us together, if we can't all get along and be happy," she said as she reached for his hand, holding it between her own. "then please pick him."

Miles raised his brows, surprised. This isn't how he thought this conversation was going to go. When she sat down he expected yelling and maybe tears. "What?" he asked, needing her to be very clear on what she was saying.

Charlie shrugged. "I love you, I do. You are one of the most important people in my life." she said. "But for most of my life you were just my cool uncle who I saw for a couple of days every few months." She shrugged again. "But for Bass, you've been his best friend and his brother forever.

"I can live without you in my everyday life if I have to." she said, the tears stinging her eyes. "That would be the hardest thing I've ever had to do probably, but I could figure it out, if that meant that he got to keep his family."

Miles reached out then, surprising her, and pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapping around her. "I'm sorry." He said into her hair. "I'm so sorry."

Charlie let the tears come then, not trying to stop them. "Me too." She said.

Miles pulled back and placed his hands on her face, framing it. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said. "You fell in love." He said and shrugged. "With a really good man. What more really, could I ask?"

He chuckled. "Especially now after seeing for myself how perfect you are for each other." He said.

Charlie furrowed her brows even as she laughed a little. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You literally just missed him; I'm surprised you didn't hear him in here letting me have it." Miles said.

Charlie looked surprised. "What? Really?"

Miles nodded. "Yeah, he basically said the same thing you did, only the opposite, and angrier." He said, making Charlie laugh.

Charlie sat back on the couch and looked at him, one brow raised. "You're really ok with this? Bass and I being together?"

Miles shrugged. "It's gonna be weird for a while, but I'm willing to try to get used to it." He said. "For both of you."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I love you kid, and I've always said I would do anything for you, it's time I showed you that I meant that." He said. "And I never want to lose either one of you."

He chuckled. "And since you're both so willing to sacrifice me for the other one, I guess I'll just keep you both."

…

Charlie walked into Bass's house and dropped her bag onto the floor by the front door. Bass walked out of the kitchen, where he had been cooking dinner for the both of them, and raised his brows at the bag, noticing it was larger than she normally brought for overnight.

Charlie smiled and nudged it with her foot. "I thought I would go ahead and bring some stuff to keep here." She said.

Bass nodded and picked it up. "Alright, I'll just drop it in the bedroom." He said. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He said as he headed down the hall.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and saw a bowel of salad sitting on the counter. "Hey," she called out. "do you think it'll keep?" she asked as she heard Bass come back into the room.

"Why?" Bass asked.

Charlie smiled and shrugged. "Miles thought that maybe we could all eat dinner over there tonight, he's going to make some steaks on the grill." She said, sounding like it was a request that was made every day and not the break through that it really was.

Bass nodded and smiled. "Yeah." He said. "That sounds really good."

* * *

**So Miles got his head out of his butt where he had it jammed pretty good...lol **

**I hope you liked the ending to this, thanks for reading!**

**Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!**


End file.
